


Девушка Какаши-сенсея

by LazyRay



Series: Драбблики по поисковым фразам (Naruto) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Вы слышали? Нет, вы слышали? У нашего сенсея появилась девушка, а мы даже не в курсе!<br/>- У Какаши-сенсея? – выпучил глаза Наруто. – Девушка?<br/>- Где он нашел такую чокнутую женщину? – пробормотал Саске.<br/>- Мы должны узнать, кто она! – зловещим тоном проговорила Сакура.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девушка Какаши-сенсея

Раннее утро. Мост. Сонный Саске. Зевающий Наруто. Бегущая к ним со всех ног Сакура.  
\- Вы слышали? Нет, вы слышали?  
Этим утром Сакура была полна какой-то нервной энергии, и даже меланхоличный (как все совы по утрам) Саске опасливо покосился на нее и придвинулся ближе к Наруто. На всякий случай.  
Наруто зевнул и сделал внимательное лицо.  
\- Вы не слышали? Это ужасно! И я должна была узнать об этом от Ино! – возмущалась Сакура.  
\- Да что случилось-то, Сакура-чан? – взвыл Наруто.  
\- Что? – вскричала она, сотрясая кулаком. – У нашего сенсея появилась девушка, а мы даже не в курсе! Он купил ей вчера букет в магазине Ино!  
\- У Какаши-сенсея? – выпучил глаза Наруто. – Девушка?  
\- Где он нашел такую чокнутую женщину? – пробормотал Саске.  
\- Мы должны узнать, кто она! – зловещим тоном проговорила Сакура.  
\- Да! – Наруто подпрыгнул и преданно уставился на Сакуру.  
Девочка с надеждой уставилась на Саске.  
\- Я думаю, это его личное дело, – попробовал отговориться тот, но заметил, каким зловещим светом заблестели глаза Сакуры, и поник.  
\- Конечно, нет! Мы должны знать, какой бедной девушке он морочит голову, и предупредить ее о нашем извращенце! Она, вероятно, не знает, с кем связалась! Решено!  
Через полчаса усиленных воспоминаний и споров, троица выяснила, что в последнее время Какаши-сенсей появляется не раньше и не позже обычного, ведет себя совершенно так же, а если и стал больше улыбаться, то под маской этого все равно не видно. Следить было бы напрасной тратой времени, они уже пробовали раньше, а толку? Ребята приуныли. Точнее, приуныла Сакура. Саске незаметно вздохнул с облегчением, а Наруто попытался утешить Сакуру в своей обычной манере:  
\- Сакура-чан, сдался тебе этот извращенец! Давай я попрошу Ируку-сенсея, и он угостит и тебя раменом?  
\- Ты и твой рамен, – усмехнулся Саске.  
\- Нет ничего, что не могла бы поправить чашка рамена! – провозгласил Наруто гордо.  
Саске фыркнул, но Сакура встрепенулась:  
\- Ирука-сенсей! Точно! Наруто... – пропела она ласково.  
\- Что? – подозрительно спросил мальчик.  
\- В последнее время Ирука-сенсей немного сдружился с нашим извращенцем...  
\- Да! – оживился Наруто. – Какаши-сенсей ест рамен с моим Ирукой-сенсеем! Он отнимает все его свободное время!  
Наруто надулся.  
\- Мужчины, наверное, говорят о таком, – размышляла Сакура. – Расспроси Ируку-сенсея! Он должен знать об этой бедняжке!  
\- Спросить Ируку-сенсея... – Наруто задумался.  
\- Наруто!  
\- Ха-ха, конечно-конечно, Сакура-чан!  
Саске вздохнул и поднял голову. Как раз, чтобы увидеть, как в облачке белого дыма и листьев появился их сенсей.  
\- Какаши, – бросил Саске ему, предупреждая своих сообщников о появлении сенсея.  
\- Доброе утро! – пропел Какаши весело и осекся; окинул подозрительным взглядом своих генинов. – Почему мне кажется, что вы что-то замышляете?  
\- Мы? – Сакура округлила свои глаза, ясные-ясные, честные-честные. – О чем вы, Какаши-сенсей?  
\- Хм? – Какаши прищурился.  
\- Какая сегодня у нас миссия, Какаши-сенсей? – Наруто подскочил ближе и начал прыгать перед ним. – Какая? Какая?  
Внимание Какаши обратилось на Наруто. Саске незаметно вздохнул с облегчением, а Сакура улыбнулась.  
День прошел, как обычно...  
  
  
Вечер. Дома у Ируки. Отчаянный стук в дверь. Недовольный вздох одного мужчины и смешок другого.  
\- Я открою, это Наруто, – прошептал второй.  
Еще один страдальческих вздох.  
\- Ирука-сенсей! А это я! Ирука-сенсей, мне надо поговорить с вами! Ой, а что это наш извр... Какаши-сенсей делает здесь?  
\- Зашел в гости, Наруто, – ответил ему Ирука.  
\- Хорошо! Не надо будет искать его по всех закоулкам. – Наруто встал в позу и указал пальцем в лицо Какаши. – Признавайтесь, Какаши-сенсей, кто ваша девушка?  
\- Девушка? – изумился тот и нервно покосился на Ируку.  
\- Какая девушка? – Ирука нахмурился и грозно уставился на Какаши.  
\- Нет у меня никакой девушки!  
\- Неправда! – вскричал Наруто.  
\- Правда!  
\- Неужели? – Ирука скрестил руки на груди. – Откуда такие сведения, Наруто?  
\- Букет! – вскричал Наруто. – Вы покупали для нее цветы! Ино сказала нам!  
\- Ах, букет, – улыбнулся Какаши.  
\- Букет? – переспросил Ирука и покосился на стол.  
Наруто автоматически проследил его взгляд и увидел на столе большой букет алых роз.  
\- Наруто... – вздохнул Ирука. – Кажется, мне надо кое-что тебе рассказать...


End file.
